Año Nuevo, Estilo Nuevo
by daniii cullenhale
Summary: Viñeta- Es año nuevo.. situado despues de Amanecer...Emmett.. como siempre... hará de las suyas... pero todos terminaran riendo...exb exr axj Entren!


**Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero los personajes son todos de nuestra diosa e inigualable Meyer!**

**Y quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Sol por ayudarme a pensar el nombre…GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Año Nuevo, Estilo Nuevo**

**(****Bellapov)**

Ya había pasado casi dos años desde mi transformación, Renesmee tenía, a la vista de cualquier humano, seis años, pero era algo obvio que para nosotros ya tenia mas de diez añitos…_Nuestra pequeñita crecía rápido_

_BELLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!-SE OYÓ A Alice gritar desde la cocina…

_ ¿Que pasa Alice?

Justo cuando estaba entrando la vi con un guante de cocina en la mano y una torta medio cocinar y bastante desastrosa.

_Todos dicen que cada año se tiene que empezar con una buena acción, por eso decidí prepararle este pastel a tu padre Bella…

_Gracias Alice… pero dudo que a Charlie le gusten los pasteles con…Alice…

_ ¿Si, Bella?

_¿Qué tiene este pastel?-Parecía hecho de chicle... Pero un chicle azul, no se podía cortar… y juro que vi plumas mientras lo giraba…

_Veamos... Ingredientes... ¡acá está! Bien:

*2kg de harina.

*6 docenas de huevos.

*3 cajas de goma de mascar azul.

*3 potes de mayonesa.

*5 Kg. de azúcar impalpable…

…Y creo que nada mas… ¿Me parece que le puse poca mayonesa no?

_No! está bien Alice, ya te preocupaste bastante de la cocina, deja que me encargue yo… ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Renesmee con su vestido?

_De acuerdo.

Salió de la cocina dando saltitos…

_Genial… ahora a limpiar este desastre!_

**Tres horas después…mientras "cenábamos"…**

_Chicos… faltan exactamente 11 minutos para el nuevo año…¿quieren pedir algún deseo?-dijo Carlisle levantándose de la mesa para traer copas.

Todos pedimos algo…Yo pedí que toda la familia quede tal cual está en este momento, todos unidos, felices y riéndose… no quiero peleas, ni guerras, ni nada que se le parezca…

Cuando volvió Carlisle, Alice comenzó a saltar sobre el hombro de Jasper…

_Mi amor… ya falta menos…!

_5, 4,3

_2,1…

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Nos dijimos todos los Cullen… Renesmee pasaba de brazo en brazo… hasta que en un momento nos dimos cuenta de que alguien faltaba en la mesa… ¡EMMETT!

Salimos a la calle… estaba lleno de gente… le preguntamos al vecino si lo había visto…

_Repítame señorita…¿Cómo dice que es el muchacho?-dijo el vecino luego de que se lo explicara tres veces…

_Alto, rubio, fortachón… tenía una remera blanca y unos jeans negros…

_No… no he visto a nadie…

¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Volví a entrar a casa, por si el ya había llegado y cuando abrí la puerta me topé con una cosa verde y peluda tirada debajo de la mesa…

_ ¿Emmett?

_shshs… no soy Emmett…soy..."EMGRINCH!"

_ ¿Quién?

_EMGRINCH, y les he venido a avisar que mi hermano EL GRINCH no podrá venir estas fiestas por cuestiones personales… así que seré yo quién los alegre…

Salió de debajo de la mesa de un salto… estaba vestido con un gorro rojo como el de Santa Claus y unos zapatos que combinaban con el sombrero… pero eran como tres tallas mas grandes que su pie…

En ese momento llegó Rosalie… que había sentido el murmullo de la voz de su marido…

Cuando lo vio...

_...Emmett! ¿Que rayos estás haciendo?

Emmett no contestó

_Emmett… contéstame ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido esta vez?

Emmett seguía sin contestar…

_Rose… creo que quiere que lo llamen EMGRINCH…-susurre a Rosalie.

_EMGRINCH!

_ ¡Me llama usted, entonces voy, Don Emgrinch es quien yo soy…!-salió corriendo y comenzó a tirar caramelos por toda la casa…luego saltó por la ventana y desde el techo comenzó a cantar…

"_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic..." _

Y luego emitió un "_jo-jo-jo" _para caer por la chimenea…

_Emmett McCarty… estás muerto!-dijo Rosalie antes de comenzar a correrlo por toda la casa…

Emmett había entrado con todos los pies sucios del techo… y así iba dejando huellas por toda la casa…Esme estaba como loca… tendría que limpiar todo por décimo tercera vez en el día…está vez si que se había pasado emmett. Pero como el dijo… nos vino a alegrar el año nuevo…quizás si a el no se le hubiera ocurrido esto… ahora seríamos como todas las familias charlando y dándole la bienvenida al nuevo año… pero como siempre digo…

"_**nosotros no somos una familia común"**_

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTO ES UNA LOCURA QUE SALIÓ DE MI CABEZA ANOCHE Y PENSÉ EN ESCRIBIRLA…**

**SI NO LES GUSTÓ DIGANMELOS… Y SI LES GUSTO TAMBIEN DIGANMELO… TODO SE ACEPTA…**

**BUENO AHORA LOS D3EJO**

**CON MUCHOS BESOS DE EMGRINCH Y ESPERO QE PASEN MUY FELICES FIESTAS..**

**YA VERÉ SI A MI LOCA MENTE SE LE OCURRE ALGO PARA ESCRIBIR CON RESPCTO AL A NAVIDAD.. O QUIZAS A LOS REYES AMGOS…**

**XOXOX DANI·**


End file.
